


keep me safe, keep me sane, keep me honest

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Arranged Marriage, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Prince Louis, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the Prince of England. All past omega princes and princesses have been married and pregnant at age 18, so his parents arrange him to be married to Harry Styles, the royal family's PR guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me safe, keep me sane, keep me honest

**Author's Note:**

> it's shorter than i wanted it to be but this was originally just smut at least this has some plot i just liked the idea

“What about Jack?” Mark asks, going through files of employees at their castle for his son Louis to marry. Tomorrow is his eighteenth birthday, meaning he’s going to need to get married and have a child within the year, following the tradition. So the king and queen have taken it upon themselves to find their son a husband. They decided finding someone who works in the castle would be best, because he would already be someone they knew was a good man, and he wouldn’t be a stranger to Louis. They were all a little older, but not by more than a few years. 

“No, he’s nearly thirty,” Jay chastises. “That’s a bit too old for Louis. Louis needs someone handsome and kind and someone who will treat him well. Jack is a bit rough on the edges.”

“Well, he’s an alpha. We’re all a bit rough,” Mark shrugs.

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Jay snorts. “You’re not as tough as you want people to believe. Louis is young and he’s sensitive. I don’t want some tough alpha to scare him. He needs someone a bit gentler.”

“Alright, what about Harry Styles?” Mark asks, flipping to the next file. Jay’s face lights up.

“Harry! He’s seems like a great guy. He’s been here for a while now, and he’s only 23, so he’s not too much older. He’s sweet and very charming. And he’s so handsome! Him and Louis would be adorable together!” Jay smiles.

“He is good at his job,” Mark says quietly. “He’s very kind.”

“Mark, he’d be lovely,” Jay says happily. “We should talk to him, see if he’d be interested.”

“Alright, we’ll talk over brunch tomorrow,” Mark decides.  
~  
“Louis? Your parents would like you to go down to the dining room,” Kate, one of their maids, says into his bedroom. 

“Okay, thank you. I’ll be down in a moment,” Louis replies and she shuts the door. They probably have a birthday brunch for him set up or something, an excuse for them to talk to him about how important eighteen is. He has to get married and have a baby this year, preferably. He doesn’t want to disrupt the tradition of his family line.

He’s incredibly nervous, though, because he’s never even had a boyfriend before, and now he needs to find a husband. He’s only kissed one boy before, last year at the New Year’s Eve party, and it was very short and chaste. He’s only been through one heat, which he did nothing about. He cried and sweat it out in the bath without touching himself, because he was too embarrassed to do so for himself. He didn’t know anything about it, and he was supposed to be completely pure for his future husband, which he now is. Thankfully, the suppressants he’s on have stopped any further heats, and hopefully by his next one, he’ll have an alpha to help him.

He gets out of bed and gets dressed for the day, unsure of what his parents have planned for him. He fixes his hair and makes sure he looks presentable, just in case they have guests over. It’s hard living in such a public, prestigious place, because sometimes, Louis just wants to wear sweats and a t-shirt to get a snack, but he can’t, because he has to make sure that he looks appropriate at all times for all visitors and guests. He often wonders what it would be like to have a normal life.

He walks downstairs into the dining room, and it’s a lot emptier than it expected it to be. It’s just his mum and dad and…is that his dad’s PR guy? What does he have to do with anything?

“Happy birthday, love,” Jay smiles, standing up and pulling him into a hug. Louis smiles and hugs her back.

“Thanks, mum.”

“Happy birthday, son,” Mark says, being the next one to hug him. 

“Thank you, dad.”

“Come sit, we have some things to discuss,” his father says, motioning for him to sit across from the PR guy. Henry? Is that his name?

They sit around the table, and Louis is starting to feel a bit nerves. One of the servants brings him a blueberry scone and tea, wishing him a happy birthday and Louis smiles at him.

“So, Louis,” his father begins. This sounds serious. “You’re eighteen now, and you know what this means. You’ll be expected to be married and have a child this year, or at least be pregnant. Your mother and I thought it would be best if we arranged a husband for you instead of waiting for you to meet someone, because it may take too long. This way, we’ll already know him and his value, and we won’t need to worry about screening him like we do with new employees.”

“Okay,” Louis swallows. He thinks he knows where this is going. It’s probably best, assigning him someone, because he’d probably just let his whole family down when he couldn’t find a good alpha to marry. Plus, like his father said, they’ll already know him, so he’s already been screened and checked for any abnormalities that could harm them.

“This is one of my PR guys, Harry Styles. I believe you two have met a few times before,” his father smiles. Harry, right, that’s his name. He’s been working for his father a while now, he thinks, so they’ve met before. He looks a bit older than him, but it can’t be by much, which is comforting. He was afraid it would be some old guy.

“Yes, I believe we have met. It’s nice to see you again, Harry,” Louis bows his head. Harry smiles.

“No need to bow for me, Louis. It’s nice to see you, too. Happy birthday,” he says, his voice low and beautiful. Louis already likes him quite a lot. He gives off a very positive vibe, nothing scary about him. He seems firm when he needs to be, but gentle and kind.

“We’ve asked if he would like to be your alpha, and he’s agreed,” his mother smiles. She must be thrilled, getting her son to marry such a handsome alpha to give her adorable grandchildren. He knows his mother’s motives. 

“I would be honored,” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand across the table and kissing the back of it. “If you’ll have me, I’d love for you to marry me and to be my mate.”

“Oh,” Louis is speechless for a moment. It’s not every day he gets proposed to by hot alphas. His parents are looking at him expectantly, and Harry is smiling. “Yes, um, I’d love to.”

“Wonderful!” Jay beams. “We’re going to have to start planning the wedding right away! We’ll have to do it soon so you two can try for a baby right after.”

Louis blushes, not loving the idea of talking about having sex in front of his parents, especially with a man he barely knows. It’s definitely going to take some getting used to.

“I agree,” Harry says. “I’d like to mate Louis as soon as possible and begin trying for children.”

Louis flushes deeper when Harry talks about mating him, talking about making a baby with him. It’s all a bit overwhelming for one morning.

“Louis, would you like to be involved in the wedding planning?” his mother asks.

“Um, sure, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay, dear!” Jay laughs. “It’s all about you. It’s your big day, love, we’ll do it how you want.”

“Okay,” Louis says quietly. Yesterday, all he had to do was wake up, shower, and do his homework. Now, he’s planning a wedding. 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to take Louis out today to get to know him better and take him to pick out an engagement ring,” Harry says, glancing over at Louis. Louis gives him a small smile, liking the idea of that.

“Sure thing, Harry,” Mark nods. “We’ll have Liam accompany you. He’s Louis’ guard, but he won’t be a bother. We needed to keep him with someone until he was mated.”

“Of course,” Harry nods. “But once we mate?”

“Well, if you prefer, he won’t need a guard, seeing as you’ll be his alpha.”

“Wonderful. Would you like Louis to be home by a certain time?”

“Any time is fine,” Jay assures. “You two have a lot to discuss.”

“Yes,” Harry agrees. “Thank you. Louis, are you ready to go?”

Louis hasn’t even touched his breakfast yet, but he feels too anxious to eat. He’d much rather go out with Harry for the day, finally get out of the house and get to know the man he’s going to be marrying soon.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Louis says.

“Would you like to eat first? It’s important that you eat,” Harry says, and Louis is glad he isn’t one of those alphas who like their omegas thin, not allowing them to eat. “Or we can pick something up while we’re out, if you’d like.”

“That sounds good,” Louis says. “Thank you.”

Harry stands up and helps Louis up, bidding his parents a goodbye. Louis smiles at them and says goodbye, telling his mother that tomorrow they’ll begin their wedding planning, and she beams at that.

“Where would you like to go?” Harry asks as they walk outside, Liam trailing behind them at a safe distance. 

“Anywhere is fine.”

“We’ll go to a café, then, get you something to eat and we can sit and talk for a while, just us. After that, we’ll look for a ring, and we’ll go from there. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful,” Louis says, feeling like a real proper prince now. His stomach is full of pleasant butterflies as Harry laces their hands together as they walk to his car.

They get to a small café that’s nearly empty, thankfully, and Louis assumes it’s because it’s Christmas Eve. Thankfully, there’s still a fair amount of places open for them to go to today. Louis has a suspicion that his parents make it obvious that Christmas Eve is the prince’s birthday, so places should be open to accommodate. 

“What would you like?” Harry asks, pulling out his wallet and waiting for his answer.

“Just tea,” Louis says.

“You need to eat though,” Harry frowns. “Muffin or bagel? Or both?”

“A bagel is fine, thank you.”

“You can go find a seat with Liam, I’ll be there in a moment,” Harry says, kissing his cheek. Louis blushes fiercely and smiles.

“Okay.”

Liam and Louis walk over to a table by the window, watching the light snow fall. 

“I’m going to sit a few tables over. I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Liam,” Louis smiles. He’s always loved Liam. He’s so protective of him, and he’s so sweet. “If my parents approve of him, he must be a perfect gentlemen.”

“You’re right,” Liam smiles, getting up and walking to another table. 

Harry walks over with tea and a brown bag and putting them on the table. “Got some biscuits, too, just in case. You can always bring them back home if you want.”

“Thank you, Harry, but I’m not pregnant yet. I don’t need all this food,” Louis smiles, peeking in the bag. It’s weird, talking about it like this, but it’s going to happen soon, so. 

“Just want you to be happy,” Harry shrugs, sitting across from him. “So, are you okay with all of this? I know it’s got to be overwhelming for you.”

“Yeah, but I’m okay,” Louis assures him. “If my parents like you, you’ve got to be pretty great. They’re picky. I mean, they’re the king and queen, I guess they have to be.”

Harry smiles at him. “They’re lovely people, and so are you. I probably know more about you than you know about me, so ask me anything.”

“Okay,” Louis says, thinking. “Alright, how old are you?”

“Twenty-three. Five years isn’t too bad, is it?”

“No,” Louis blushes. It sounds like a lot, but it’s sort of cool. Hot, maybe. “Do you have any siblings?”

“I have an older sister in Cheshire, where I’m from.”

“When did you present as an alpha?”

“Eleven,” Harry bites his lip. “I was…early.”

“I’ll say,” Louis says with wide eyes. He was seventeen when he presented as an omega. “So…you must have a lot of…experience?”

“Um, yeah,” Harry coughs. “I’ve been an alpha for twelve years, didn’t really have the choice.”

“I can imagine,” Louis murmurs. He’s incredibly jealous and feels saddened by it, for some reason. Harry’s been around plenty of times, and Louis has never even touched himself that way.

“You presented this past year, didn’t you?” Harry asks. It was a huge scandal; finding out the prince was an omega. The news wasn’t supposed to leak, but it was all over the place. All the alphas were pining over him, trying to get Louis to be theirs and it was scary. The hype died down a bit, and it’s best that him and Harry get married and mate soon, so Louis can avoid any issues in the future. Right now, he runs the risk of being kidnapped or raped because he’s an omega, and that’s why Liam is always around, but now, being married, mated, and eventually pregnant, he’ll be much safer. It’s a comforting thought.

“Yeah,” Louis nods.

“Have you gone through a heat yet?”

“Just the one,” Louis says. “I’m on suppressants now.”

“We’ll have to get you off of those,” Harry murmurs. “How did you get through it? Did you have someone help?”

“No, no,” Louis says. “I’m…pure.” He can’t think of a better word for it. It’s embarrassing as hell. 

“You’re a virgin, then,” Harry says in awe. “Did you get yourself off then?”

“Um, no,” Louis blushes furiously. “I just…I just stayed in the tub, mostly, and slept when I could. I didn’t want to…touch. I was always told the prince or princess should be pure for their mate, and I didn’t want to ruin myself for you. I wanted to…please you.”

“Jesus, you got through a heat without touching yourself at all?” Harry says, seeming completely shocked.

“Yeah,” Louis bites his lip. “Is that…bad?”

“No, it’s just…unheard of. I’m glad you’re untouched, though, because now I get to be the first one to touch you and please you and teach you all about it. And after that, you can touch yourself all you want. Don’t feel restricted, like I’m the only one allowed to touch you. If you’re in heat before I can get to you, or if I’m not around and you want it…you can do that. I can buy you toys, too,” Harry explains, and Louis’ mouth feels dry. He’s got all sorts of images of him and Harry, images of all sorts of toys Harry might buy him. 

“Thank you,” Louis says shyly. 

“We’ll wait until our honeymoon,” Harry says. “Hopefully neither of us will go into heat or rut, and then we can do it proper on our wedding night. How does that sound?”

“Amazing,” Louis smiles softly. It sounds so romantic, so traditional, and Louis happens to love traditional. “Where do you want to go?”

“Maybe an island somewhere secluded? Like the Caribbean or something, if you want?”

“That sounds nice. I love the beach,” Louis admits. “Wish we lived closer to the ocean.”

“It’ll be great,” Harry grins. “How many kids are you thinking you want?”

“Maybe three or four? Five if you wanted,” Louis shrugs. “As many as you want, actually.”

Harry grins at him. “I won’t make you become a baby making machine or anything, promise.”

“Well, thanks, I appreciate it,” Louis laughs. “So, like, where would we live? Would you move in with me or would I move in with you or what?”

“Well, you’re the prince,” Harry laughs. “It’s really up to you and your parents, I suppose. It’d be nice to live on our own, to raise our babies together and not be around a bunch of people all the time. Not that anything is wrong with that,” he rushes out, knowing that’s how Louis was brought up.

“No, I know what you mean. I was an only child, though, so having all those servants around kept me company. But I want a lot more than one, so it would be best to be on our own, I think,” Louis explains.

“Yeah, I agree. We’ll have to talk to your parents when it comes to that.”

“When is your birthday?” Louis asks. “You already know mine, obviously.”

“February 1st, I’ll be 24,” Harry says. “Getting old.”

“You are,” Louis giggles. “I’m glad they picked you. I was afraid I was going to get some really old alpha or someone super strict and awful.”

“I’m not strict at all,” Harry says. “Like, the opposite. I’ll probably let our kids get away with anything if they’re as cute as you.”

Louis blushes and giggles at the compliment. “Why did you say yes when my parents wanted you to be my mate?”

“Well, because I remember you from some of the parties we’ve met at, and I knew you were so sweet and sexy and I was quite frankly honored to be asked to be yours,” Harry says. “And I’m glad I said yes, because I think we’re going to be great together.”

“I hope so,” Louis murmurs. “I’ve never…been in a relationship. Barely even been kissed before. I don’t want to mess this up with my inexperience and stuff.”

“You won’t,” Harry assures quickly. “I like that you’re inexperienced. I’ll help you through it, and you’ll learn on the way. We’ll learn about each other a little more every day and it’ll be easy.”

“You think so?” Louis asks, feeling excitement for their future.

“Yeah, I know it.”

Louis smiles at him and takes a sip of his tea. Harry grins and laces their hands together.  
~  
Harry takes him to one of the most expensive jewelry stores in London and they pick out a gorgeous engagement ring for Louis, a diamond presented in the middle and encrusted with Harry’s birthstone. Louis can’t stop smiling as Harry puts it on his ring finger and admires how it looks on him. 

“It’s beautiful,” Louis whispers. “Everyone in London is going to be jealous of this ring.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry grins. 

“My mum is gonna freak,” Louis giggles. “She’s gonna be so thrilled about all of this.”

“Well, I have to please the queen.”

They head back to the castle, Louis showing off his ring and making Jay squeal and hug Harry.

“Gorgeous choice. You have wonderful taste,” she praises. “You’ll come for Christmas tomorrow?”

“Mum, he’s got a family in Cheshire,” Louis says, embarrassed that his mother has to be so forward.

“They can come here!” she says happily. “We’ll all be family soon, Louis! I’m sure your family would love to meet your fiancé and help us plan out the wedding with us!”

“Only if Louis wants us here,” Harry smirks.

“Don’t be daft,” Louis grins. “I’d love to meet Gemma.”

“Is Gemma your sister?” Jay asks hopefully.

“Yeah, my older sister.”

“She can be a bridesmaid!”

“Mum,” Louis pleads. 

“It would be lovely! We’ll plan out everything! We might be able to get you two married within the month!” Jay chatters happily. Maybe getting married fast would be best, actually. There’s less time for Louis to have a right fit about it. Plus, the quicker their wedding comes, the quicker the honeymoon comes, and the quicker Louis will lose his virginity to Harry. He’s uneasy about it, completely jittery over even the thought, but he has complete faith in Harry to treat him well and work through it with him. He doesn’t know a whole lot about sex, if he’s honest, but he knows Harry will teach him and go easy on him until he learns.

“You should come,” Louis says. “It’ll be nice for our families to meet before the wedding. Plus, it’s our first Christmas together.”

Harry smiles privately at him, full of happiness. “Alright. I’ll let them know the king and queen invited them to the castle for Christmas. They’ll die.”

“I don’t think they’ll believe you at first,” Louis grins. “Mum, can me and Harry be alone for a few minutes before he leaves?”

“Sure, sweetheart. I’ll be upstairs making some phone calls for the wedding!”

“She’s not going to stop screaming until we get married,” Louis laughs. “She’s more excited than me.”

“Well, I hope you’re excited,” Harry pouts. “I’m not so bad. I even bought you that birthday cupcake today.”

“It was wonderful,” Louis agrees. “Thank you for today. It was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“A busy one,” Harry smiles. “You should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hectic, I’m sure. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. But you can text me if you want to talk, or if you can’t sleep or something. And I’ll see you in the morning with a present.”

“A present? You already got me a ring, Harry,” Louis says. “That’s enough.”

“No, that’s an engagement ring, and it’s your birthday present. This is a Christmas present,” Harry smiles. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay,” Louis sighs. “Goodnight. Thank you again for everything.”

“You’re welcome, my prince,” Harry grins. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry lifts Louis’ head up with his hand on his chin and leans in slowly. Louis closes his eyes when Harry’s lips meet his in a soft, tender kiss. Louis nearly falls to his knees. His first kiss was nothing like this. Louis kisses back slightly, just a little bit, not pushing it, and Harry pulls away. Louis frowns and tries to chase his lips and Harry laughs, putting his hands on either side of Louis’ neck and kisses his nose.

“Bed, love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Louis sighs. “Tomorrow. 

Harry kisses his lips softly and leaves with a wave. Louis grins madly as he watches him leave, loving the tingling feelings left on his lips. He runs upstairs to find his mom and hugs her tightly.

“I love him already.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so glad!” Jay grins. “I knew you two would get on well. You two are going to be amazing together.”

“Thanks, mum. I’m gonna go to bed, it’s been a long day for me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, sweetheart. Get your rest. Goodnight.”

“Night, mum.”

When he crawls into bed that night, he thinks about Harry next to him, kissing him all over and giving him pleasure he’s yet to experience. They need to get married as soon as possible.   
~  
“Louis, dear, Harry is here!” Jay calls, and Louis nearly jumps out of bed to greet him. He’s still in his penguin pajama bottoms and cotton t-shirt but he doesn’t even care. It’s Christmas morning and his fiancé is here.

“Harry!” Louis smiles, running towards him with his moose slippers and falling into his arms.

“Hi, love,” Harry laughs, hugging him back. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Louis says.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Good, really good.”

“’m glad. My family will be here soon, so why don’t you go get dressed?”

“Okay,” Louis nods, leaning up and waiting for a kiss. Harry smiles and gives him a quick, soft kiss and sending him upstairs.

Louis gets dressed in a maroon jumper and black jeans, fixing his hair in a fringe and bouncing back downstairs, wanting to be with Harry as much as possible. He’s already so attached to him, and he just wants to be around him as much as possible.

“You look lovely, babe,” Harry says, observing his outfit. “Wonderful.”

“Thank you,” Louis blushes. “You look nice, too.”

“Thanks, babe,” Harry says, pulling Louis to sit on his lap. “Did you think about me last night?”

“A lot,” Louis smiles shyly. 

“I did, too,” Harry murmurs, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist. “My family can’t wait to meet you.”

“I hope I’m up to their standards,” Louis laughs nervously.

“I think you’ll be even better than that,” Harry assures. “They’re going to love you.”

“I’m going to stop taking my suppressants a few days before the wedding,” Louis murmurs. “Just so I don’t go into heat before.”

“Wanna start trying right away, then?”

“Yeah, as long as you want to,” Louis says softly. He thought about it all night, what it would be like their first time. He thought about how it would feel to be knotted, tied to Harry in the most intimate way, his tummy filling up with Harry’s come, eventually giving them a baby for Louis to grow inside of him for nine months. The mere thought of it has Louis trembling.

“Yeah, wanna get you pregnant as soon as I can,” Harry whispers in his ear, putting his hand over Louis’ flat belly.

“Okay,” Louis gasps quietly. “I want that, too.”

“Good,” Harry murmurs, kissing behind his ear softly. 

When the doorbell rings, Louis leaps off Harry’s lap to go answer the door, pulling Harry along by the hand.

“I want to meet my future family!”

“Okay, okay!” Harry laughs, following behind. Louis opens the door and sees Harry’s mother, sister, and stepfather. 

“Merry Christmas!” Louis says happily, pushing all his nerves away and focusing on being a bubbly host instead of a nervous wreck.

“Merry Christmas!” Anne says, pulling Louis into a giant hug, completely ignoring her own son. “It’s so nice to meet you, Prince Louis.”

“Louis is fine,” Louis laughs. “’m not much of a prince.”

“Louis is modest,” Harry smirks. “I reckon he’s a proper prince. Merry Christmas.”

“You two look so cute together,” Anne gushes. 

“Adorable,” Gemma grins, pulling Louis in for a hug. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I’ve been so excited to meet you guys. Harry has said wonderful things about you,” Louis says, shaking hands with Harry’s father Robin.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Robin gives him a small bow, and Louis rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Seriously, I’m nothing like a proper prince. ‘m just an 18 year old who happened to be born into it, but I don’t have the proper royal etiquette.”

“He’s still lovely,” Harry murmurs, putting his hand on Louis’ lower back.

“Well,” Louis blushes. “Come meet my parents, then. They’ve been expecting you.”

Louis introduces his family to Harry’s, and they all seem to be getting alone shockingly well. His parents are…picky, to say the least. They sometimes make it all too obvious that they’re the king and queen of England, and Louis hates it. But, today, they seem like normal people. His parents and future family like each other, and that’s all he could ask for. Louis smiles at Harry and holds his hand under the table.

After dinner and dessert, Harry pulls Louis away from the table and over to the smaller, intimate Christmas tree set up in their family room, one of Louis’ favorite rooms in the house because it’s homey, unlike many of the other rooms. 

“Merry Christmas,” Harry smiles, sitting them down in front of the tree and pulling out a small wrapped gift. Louis smiles and blushes.

“I told you not to get me anything.”

“And I told you not to worry about it.”

Louis sighs and takes the blue and silver snowflake wrapping. He rips it open and props open the black box, finding an elegant silver necklace with their initials on a rectangular pendant. Louis grins and holds it close to his chest.

“This is an impressive last minute gift, I have to say.”

“Well, I did the best I could. I hope you like it. I can return it if you want.”

“No, don’t,” Louis says quickly. “I love it. It’s beautiful.”

“I know you’ve been wearing that old one on your neck since I can remember,” Harry explains, gesturing to the tarnishing metal around his neck. “I thought you could use a new and improved one.”

“I suppose it is time for something new,” Louis smiles. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re very welcome, Louis.”

They kiss briefly, and Louis thinks it’ll be easy to fall in love with him.  
~  
The whole world is in love with the new royal couple, Louis and Harry being spotted out all the time, Louis flashing his engagement ring and new piece of jewelry around his neck. 

They’re together every day. It’s incredibly convenient that Harry _works_ at Louis’ castle, because Louis will always sneak in just to be with Harry.

Their wedding is set for January 28th. Both of them want it to happen quickly so they can be mated and married and try to pop out a baby before Louis’ 19th birthday. Harry has told Louis he’s confident in his baby-making skills, which makes Louis giggle madly.

Louis has been helping his frantic mother plan out the wedding, since she seems like she’s going to lose her mind trying to do it all. He wants it to be great, too, but his mom seems to be a lot more particular. 

“My mum is going crazy about this wedding,” Louis says, packing his suitcase for their honeymoon in four days, going to one of the small islands on the Gulf. “I’m just excited for it to be over and get to the honeymoon.”

“Naughty boy,” Harry laughs. “The wedding will be great, babe.”

“I know that,” Louis smiles, sitting on the bed next to Harry. “It’ll be amazing.”

“You know,” Harry says, brushing hair out of Louis’ eyes. “I already love you.”

“You do?” Louis says quietly. 

“You sound surprised,” Harry murmurs. “It was bound to happen, hm? I knew I would love you the minute I was allowed permission to marry you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis grins. “I loved you right when I saw you.”

“We’re gonna have a great marriage,” Harry says, lacing his fingers with Louis’.

“I know it.”  
~  
The wedding goes off without a hitch, and they have a billion beautiful pictures of the huge wedding. But both of them are glad the stress is over with and they could leave the chaos back in London for the next two weeks. 

“This place is so gorgeous,” Louis says in awe when they walk into the cabana house they’d be staying in for their two-week honeymoon. Two weeks of just the beach, the sun, and Harry. Two weeks of being naked and fucked, he hopes. And, if all goes well, by the time they get back to London, he’ll be pregnant. 

“I’m glad you like it, babe,” Harry says, kissing him softly. “Are you happy?”

“Am I happy?” Louis asks, shocked. “That’s a dumb question, Harry. Happy doesn’t even begin to explain. I’m over the moon. I couldn’t be any happier about us and our marriage and our future. This is exactly where I want to be, okay?”

“Me too, babe,” Harry grins. 

“So,” Louis starts, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt as he speaks. “Are we going to do this?”

“By this do you mean sex?” Harry smirks.

“Yeah,” Louis blushes. “I’ve been waiting since we first met. I’ve waited my whole life for this. I want to do this.”

“I know. But I want to talk a little bit before we do it, okay? We just have to cover some ground. It doesn’t sound like you know a lot about it,” Harry says slowly, and Louis’ blush confirms that.

“No one ever told me much about it,” Louis shrugs.

“That’s okay, sweetie. C’mon, let’s talk first, and then I promise we’ll do it.”

“Okay.”

Harry strips them both so they’re just in their briefs. The weather is hot, and their windows are open to let the ocean breeze in, so he wants them to at least be comfortable for now. They sit on the bed across from each other and Harry laces their fingers together.

“Alright, so, it’s gonna hurt a bit,” Harry says softly. “Just the first time or so. It’s gonna hurt when I knot you, but to get you pregnant I’ll have to knot you. But after that you’re body is going to realize that this is what you need to get pregnant so it’s going to stop hurting once you’re used to it. I’m going to have to prep you really well, especially if I’m going to knot you, and I’ll have to use lube probably. But soon your body is going to produce enough slick and open up on its own so you’ll need very little prep if you need any at all in the future. So don’t let this first time scare you and make you think it’s never going to be good, because it’s just getting past this first time that’s hard. But I’m going to try and make it as good for you as I can, okay?”

“You’re scaring me a bit, Haz,” Louis laughs a little. “I’ll be okay.”

“You will be,” Harry agrees. “I just want you to know it’ll get better than this.”

“I trust you,” Louis says, squeezing his hand. 

“Okay, good,” Harry nods. “Good.”

“You seem even more nervous than me,” Louis giggles. 

“I don’t want you to hurt at all,” Harry shrugs. 

“Well, let’s get it out of the way then, so we can spend the rest of our honeymoon doing it proper.”

Harry grins at him and kisses him, pushing him onto his back and hovering over him. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and kisses back eagerly. He thinks he can feel a little bit of slick forming between his legs, something that’s only happened during his heat. 

“’m gonna mate you today, yeah? We’ll bond?” Harry asks, kissing down the column of his throat. Louis nods quickly. 

“Yes, please. Want to be yours.”

Harry smiles at him before biting down at the junction of his neck, enough to break skin and claim them. The bond between them feels instant, already feeling that much closer to each other. Louis is claimed now; he’s got a ring on his finger, a mark on his throat, and soon, he’ll be carrying Harry’s baby, all of which show off that he’s taken.

Harry sucks at the bite, and Louis nearly melts into the bed with content. They haven’t even started yet and he already feels blissed out. He runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and sighs.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “I can already feel it.”

“I know,” Harry smiles. “You ready to get started, then?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry kisses his chest down to his soft belly, pulling down the waistband of his pants and taking them off. It’s the first time they’re going to see each other naked, and Louis is a bit self-conscious about it.

“Gorgeous,” Harry murmurs, his breath ghosting over his cock, which makes Louis feel a little more at ease. “Pass me the lube, baby?”

Louis rolls his head over and sees the bottle of lube already on the nightstand. He grabs it and passes it to his husband, lying back against the pillow again and watching Harry carefully, wanting to see exactly how he does it.

Harry slicks up his fingers with a generous amount of lube, which Louis assumes is because he’s afraid of hurting him. He’s probably not producing as much slick as sexually active omegas do, but after this, he’ll probably make enough to do this without lube, which would be ideal.

He watches as Harry opens up his legs, so Louis holds his knees up by his chest and fixing his legs so they’re opened as wide as they can be. Harry’s slick fingers come to stroke at Louis’ balls, slowly creeping down past his taint and circling his hole, making Louis shiver. He’s never even touched _himself_ down there, and now Harry is, and it’s all a lot to take in. He looks away, his cheeks flaming hot, feeling overexposed at this insanely intimate place Harry’s touching.

Harry pushes in a finger slowly, and Louis mewls unhappily, not loving the feeling of something strange making its way inside of him. He prays the rest isn’t this uncomfortable.

“It’s going to get better,” Harry promises, as if he can read his mind. “Just weird right now, yeah? It’ll get better.”

“Kay,” Louis whispers, shifting on his back.

Harry presses in further, moving it slowly and carefully, and Louis grits his teeth. It’s not the best right now, but he trusts Harry, knows it’ll get better. He groans when Harry presses in a second finger, but gasps when an electric shock of pleasure shoots up his spine.

“What was that?” Louis asks, gripping the sheets. “Can you do it again?”

“’s your prostate, babe,” Harry grins. “Good, innit?”

“Yeah,” Louis chokes, his cock twitching when Harry does it again. Harry takes Louis’ week moment to push in a third finger and quickly brushes Louis’ prostate again so it feels good. He works him open with nimble, gentle fingers, making sure he’s ready to take what’s coming. Louis has a suspicion that Harry is going to be huge, so he can use all the stretching he’s given.

“You feel ready?” Harry asks softly, scissoring his fingers inside of Louis as he looks up at him. Louis hesitates, but nods.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I think.”

“You’re doing so great,” Harry praises, kissing his hipbone. “So good for me.”

Louis loves the praise, loves the encouragements. He watches as Harry sits up on his knees and pulls off his pants, letting his huge cock hang between his legs. Well, shit, if he’s that big now, Louis can’t even imagine how big his knot will be.

He watches Harry slick up his cock and he rubs the tip of his cock against Louis’ hole, making him bite his lip. Harry leans down and puts his hands on either side of Louis’ head, pressing his lips softly to Louis’.

“You ready for this?”

“Never been so ready for anything,” Louis whispers. “Please.”

“Hey, I love you.”

“I love you,” Louis says back, Harry bumping their foreheads together. They meet in another kiss before Harry sits up again, holding his cock and lining it up with Louis’ wet hole. He’s starting to drip a bit, his body probably catching up with what’s finally happening. Louis tries to brace himself for what’s about to happen, and Harry reaches out a hand for him to hold, which he takes gratefully. 

The first push it excruciating. It feels twice as big as it looks, and he can feel himself stretching, trying to accommodate. It makes him feel like the wind is being knocked out of him, and he gasps, squeezing Harry’s hand and biting his lip.

“Louis, baby, are you okay?”

“’s big, ‘m fine. ‘s so big,” he mumbles.

“Doing so good, though, Lou.”

Louis nods a little, and Harry pushes in further. It’s even more intimate than he imagined it would be, which almost makes it hurt less. He loves this, loves how Harry, his alpha and husband, gets to be the first and only person to see Louis like this, to splay him out naked, spread him open with his fingers and be inside of him, actually _inside of him_ for both of their pleasure. 

“You’re so tight,” Harry grits out. “Forgot how tight virgins were.”

Louis pouts at that, not wanting to hear about any other omegas his alpha has been with. He’s the only one that matters. He’s the only one he mated and the only one he’ll be with for the rest of his life. Plus, Louis is the only one that will have Harry’s babies. Very important. 

“Sorry, babe,” Harry laughs a little. “You make my brain fuzzy in the best way.”

“Better than the worst way,” Louis laughs brokenly, his breath coming out hoarse.

“You’re so incredible,” Harry says, pushing in further and further until he bottoms out, making Louis whine underneath him. It’s huge, stretching him out and filling him up. It’s overwhelming. “Is this okay?”

“Y-eah,” Louis gasps. “Good.”

“Good,” Harry nods, starting to rock his hips very slightly, just to move and get them both used to the feeling. It’s slow and gentle, shallow and deep. Louis’ chest rises and falls quickly, feeling so incredibly full. He doesn’t think he’s going to last very long. He’s heard that your first time, it’s usually over quickly, and he thinks the tugging feeling in his gut means he’s going to come soon.

“Harry,” he whimpers. “I think…I think I’m gonna come.”

“That’s good,” Harry says encouragingly. “Go ahead. Means it feels really good, huh?”

“Yes,” Louis nods. “Really good.”

Harry must be grazing over Louis’ prostate, making it feel so much better than it did at first. The more Harry thrusts, the more Louis adjusts and finds pleasure in it. He knows he’s producing more slick, can feel a lot less friction then when they first started, and it makes the glide so much smoother. He gets it now, the hype of it.

“I’m so glad you’re mine,” Harry says, running his hands down Louis’ torso and splaying his fingers over Louis’ flat stomach. “Can’t wait until you’re big and round with our babies, our pups. Gonna look so good, so beautiful.”

Louis can’t handle that, can’t handle thinking about himself pregnant with Harry’s babies. It pushes him over the edge, making him moan and shoot off onto his belly and Harry’s hands, without one touch of his cock. He has to grip Harry’s hips between his legs to get him to stop moving, needing to catch his breath. It was so intense, so unbelievably wonderful, and he needs a minute to breathe.

“You okay?”

“I…need a moment,” Louis whispers. “Intense.”

“I bet,” Harry murmurs, leaning down and kissing his neck. “Get off thinking about my baby in you?”

Louis just whimpers in response, his hole fluttering around Harry’s cock. He thinks he can feel Harry’s knot forming, because the base feels a little bit bigger. Harry sits back up and looks down at Louis, and Louis looks up at Harry, his vision a little blurry.

“Am I good?”

“You’re so much better than good,” Harry praises. “My knots gonna pop soon, so fast because you’re so good.”

“Want your knot.”

“You should get on top of me for it,” Harry says suddenly. “Might be easier for you to hold on to me, just in case.”

“Okay,” Louis says softly. Harry slowly pulls out of Louis to find his hole shiny and leaking slick, and he lies on his back, helping Louis straddle his waist. Louis feels self-conscious like this somehow, knowing Harry can look up at him and see him better. But Harry kisses him and helps him sit back onto his cock. Louis whines, moving slowly and sitting himself onto Harry’s forming knot.

“You think you can handle it like this?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. Harry moves his hips underneath Louis’, helping him ride his cock. It’s exhausting, trying to ride Harry’s cock, especially after such an intense orgasm, but he can already feel his cock fattening up again, which is ridiculous. 

“I’m getting so close,” Harry groans, squeezing Louis’ hips. “Hold onto my shoulders, okay? And don’t move away. If you want to get pregnant you have to take it, okay?”

“I will,” Louis promises, holding Harry’s shoulders as he was instructed. Harry thrusts his hips up, bouncing Louis on his cock and taking over for him, clearly trying to get to his orgasm. Louis watches his face contort, looking very fierce and concentrated. He looks animalistic. 

“Lou, Lou,” Harry warns quickly. “Just, shit, sit on it. All the way.”

Louis hasn’t been doing much besides that, but Harry barely looks like himself, so he keeps his hips down, keeping Harry’s cock forced inside of him as deep as he can go. Harry lets out a long, deep growl, and his knot expands inside of Louis. Louis cries out in pain, hiding his face in Harry’s shoulder as strong waves of Harry’s come fill his insides quickly.

“I know, baby,” Harry murmurs, wrapping his arms around him. “You did it, though. You’re so good. Once my knot goes down, I’ll eat you out, yeah? You’ll love that. Fuck you with my tongue, lick out your wet hole.”

Louis is gasping, tears pricking at his eyes. Taking Harry’s cock was difficult enough, but now he’s got this huge softball sized knot inside of him, keeping him tied to Harry as he comes hard. He had no idea there would be this much come.

“How…how long?” Louis wheezes, wondering when this painful stretch will end.

“Takes a while,” Harry murmurs. “Ten minutes, sometimes twenty.”

Louis whimpers, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and forcing himself not to cry. Harry rubs his back to try and calm him down.

“Hey, it’s okay. After this, getting knotted is gonna feel so good, I promise. Your body is just confused and upset with me, but the next time it’s gonna be so happy. Hey, and you know what? Soon I probably can’t even knot you, because you’ll be pregnant with our puppies, and I won’t even need to knot you. Then your tummy will get nice and round and grow our beautiful little pups. We’ll buy so much stuff for them, too. We’ll spoil the future princes and princesses that we have, with clothes and toys and everything.”

Louis feels calmer at Harry’s words and soft touches, finally starting to adjust to the large girth inside of him. He feels so fucking full, though, like a car being pumped with gas. But, he guesses this is what he needs to get pregnant.

“Everyone is going to be so excited that the prince had babies,” Harry continues. “They’re going to go crazy, cooing over our little pups. And then we’ll have more, keep you full and pregnant until you’re satisfied.”

Louis closes his eyes, folding himself into Harry’s chest and focusing on Harry’s steady breathing, falling into the same rhythm himself.

“You still with me?” Harry asks softly, rubbing up and down his spine. 

“I’m tired,” Louis whispers. “And full.”

“I’m sure,” Harry smiles, putting a hand over Louis’ belly. “You’re bloated.”

“Is that bad?” Louis asks worriedly.

“No, no, babe. It’s normal. It’s supposed to happen. It’s just all the come I’m putting into you trying to find a place to go. It’ll go down.”

“Not unless you keep knotting me our hole honeymoon,” Louis giggles. “Which, I hope is the plan.”

“Of course,” Harry grins. “Can’t bring you back to London if you aren’t knocked up.”

“Good,” Louis sighs. “Did you say you’re going to lick my arsehole?”

“Yeah.”

“Do people…do that?” Louis asks hesitantly. It sounds pretty disgusting. But, Harry is the one with experience, so Louis will follow his lead.

“People love it,” Harry laughs. “You’ll love it, I promise. And if for some reason you don’t, just tell me to stop and I will. I just think you’re going to like it.”

“I trust you,” Louis says.

He nods off a little on Harry’s shoulder, since it’s a long period of doing nothing. Harry keeps touching him all over, comforting him through it. He can feel Harry’s knot getting smaller, shrinking in size until his cock is back to its normal girth. Harry pulls Louis off carefully, laying him on his back again.

“You want me to eat you out or do you want to sleep?” Harry asks, rubbing louis’ thighs.

“Eat me out,” Louis nearly begs. “I’ll sleep after. Please.”

“No need to beg for me,” Harry teases with a grin, and Louis blushes. Harry spreads Louis’ legs and puts them over his shoulders, kissing his taint gently. Louis shivers, shock coursing through his veins at the feeling of Harry’s warm mouth over his most intimate place.

Harry’s tongue licks over Louis’ stretched open hole, just barely, and Louis’ stomach muscles twitch violently. It feels so good and Harry hasn’t even started yet. His tongue sneaks its way past Louis’ cheeks and into his hole, and Louis’ back arches off the bed. It’s so weird, so different, but so fucking incredible. His hands reach down for Harry’s curls so he can have something to hold onto. He needs the stability. 

Harry swirls his tongue slowly, deeply. It takes Louis’ breath away. He’s so hypersensitive after being fucked and knotted for so long. He’s so open and Harry’s tongue is sliding in with ease, licking his walls. Louis never would have thought this would be so good, that something this odd could feel so incredible, but it does, and he’s glad he’s trusted Harry to do this for him.

“Shit,” Louis swears, pulling on Harry’s hair “I’m gonna come again.”

Harry doesn’t say anything in response, just presses his nose against Louis’ taint and nuzzles it. Louis whines loudly, throwing his head back. 

“Harry!” he cries out, his feet kicking against Harry’s back as he comes harshly over his belly. His muscles tense up through his orgasm, hands freezing on Harry’s head. He has to push Harry’s face away, unable to handle any further stimulation. His muscles feel like jello and he feels like he’s floating on a cloud all at once. He doesn’t think he could move if the room was on fire.

Harry lets his legs down, crawling up the bed and pulling a boneless Louis into his arms. Louis falls into them easily, sighing and closing his eyes.

“Get some sleep, babe. When you wake up we can clean up, okay?” Harry says, kissing his sweaty forehead. “You were so wonderful.”

“Sleep,” Louis agrees. He wants sleep more than anything. “Love you.”

He falls asleep to Harry professing that he loves him, too.  
~  
By the end of their two weeks, Harry can’t knot Louis anymore, which is both disappointing and thrilling. For one, Louis has gotten very used to it, starting to beg for it when Harry is inside of him, loving the feeling of being stuck together with Harry. But, on the other hand, Harry not being able to knot him means he’s pregnant, which is what both of them were hoping for.

“Told you I wouldn’t bring you back to London without being knocked up,” Harry laughs into Louis’ ear after finishing his orgasm.

“Everyone will be thrilled,” Louis giggles, kissing Harry softly. “Well, we did it, then.”

“We did.”

“I don’t want to go back home tomorrow.”

“I don’t, either, but we can go away again whenever you want. But when we go home, we can tell our families, and we can start to move into our new house and begin the nursery, and we’ll book a doctor’s appointment soon to see our little peanut,” Harry talks happily.

“That sounds really nice.”

“It does,” Harry grins, kissing him again.   
~  
 _September 20th, 2015: Prince Louis Tomlinson-Styles and new husband Harry welcome Princess Mia Grace into the world today! If you thought Louis was cute, wait until you see his daughter!_

“The Daily Mail took some surprisingly good pictures of us leaving the hospital,” Louis murmurs, scrolling through his laptop with his baby girl in his arms. 

“Well, we just happen to be a very attractive family, I think,” Harry shrugs, taking one of Mia’s hands and waving it.

“Probably true,” Louis laughs, shutting his laptop and laying back in bed, putting Mia on his chest. He gave birth three days ago, and most of his day consists of sleeping, but he can’t really be blamed, can he? Thankfully, Mia has been good so far, sleeping most of the day and eating well, which Louis is grateful for. Harry lies beside them, putting his large hand over the small, tiny back of his newborn. Louis smiles up at him, his features soft. He couldn’t be happier with his life right now. Everything is flawless. 

“Thank you,” Harry murmurs. “For everything.”

“No, thank you,” Louis smiles tiredly. “We both contributed.”

“And made a little angel.”

 

“We did.”

“I love you so much, Lou. I love you and I love our little girl and I hope we have a whole clan of kids together.”

“As many as you want,” Louis giggles. “Maybe give me more than three days after giving birth though.”

“Okay, we’ll try tomorrow,” Harry jokes, and Louis giggles again. 

“Right.”

“Take a nap, babe. If she wakes up I’ve got her. I can tell you’re tired,” Harry murmurs, brushing some hair out of Louis’ face.

“Did the bags under my eyes give me away?” 

“Shh,” Harry smiles. “Sleep, daddy.”

“Thank you, papa.”

They kiss briefly before Louis gets comfortable again, Harry playing with his hair and his little girl sleeping soundly and safely on his chest. This must be what proper princes feel like.


End file.
